قالب:اليوم في لوست
- | ٠۱-۱='2001' Alvar Hanso makes a public appearance in Copenhagen, Denmark. | ٠۱-۲='2008' Sam Thomas' Facebook and MySpace pages are discovered. | ٠۱-۳='2008' Billboards advertising Oceanic Airlines are found in seven of the nine cities featured in the Oceanic Airlines press release. | ٠۱-٤='2008' Sam Thomas sets off on his journey to Jakarta to hitch a ride with the Christiane I, in the Sunda Trench looking for the Black Rock. | ٠۱-٥='2008' Sam Thomas updates his Facebook page, stating he is travelling to Jakarta. | ۱٠-٦='2008' In an email, Sam Thomas states he is in Darwin, Australia. | ۱٠-٧='2005' The Oceanic ٦ leave in the survival raft and float onto the island of Sumba. 2008 Several of the Oceanic Airlines billboards are found to be vandalised, with "Find815.com" written on them. | ۱٠-۸='2008' Sam Thomas asks Tracey R to investigate Ockham. | ۱٠-۹='2008' In Los Angeles, many promotional stickers with "Find815.com" printed on them appeared on the sidewalks of Hollywood Boulevard. | ۱٠-۱٠='2008' Tracey figures out the significance of "black rock" and gives Sam information about the nature of the Black Rock slave ship. | ٠۱-۱۱='2008' Sam Thomas records a video diary revealing that he is having second thoughts about going on the expedition aboard the Christiane I. | ٠۱-۱۲='2006' Cynthia Watros pleads guilty to DUI after being arrested in Kailua, Hawaii on December ۱, 2005. | ٠۱-۱۳='2008' Sam Thomas reports on Facebook and MySpace that he is having Internet connection troubles. | ٠۱-۱٤='2008' Sam Thomas learns that Oscar Talbot is funded by a syndicate; he later connects Talbot to The Maxwell Group via a confidential research brief entitled 'Proposed Salvage of "The Black Rock" Shipwreck'. | ٠۱-۱٥='2008' Sam Thomas receives an email from an unknown source with a coded message. | ٠۱-۱٦='2008' Sam Thomas finds the electronic equipment from the bridge area of the Christiane I to behaving very erratically. | ٠۱-۱٧='1969' Naveen Andrews is born. | ٠۱-۱۸='2008' Sam Thomas records a video diary, and announces that the cryptic emails he was being sent contained coordinates. | ٠۱-۱۹='1976' Marsha Thomason is born. | ٠۱-۲۱='۱۹٧۰' Ken Leung is born. ۲٠٠٩ and air for the first time in the United States. | ٠۱-۲۲='2008' Sam Thomas received a insurance payout for a box company that he invested in, as it had burnt down. | ٠۱-٢٣='2008' Sam Thomas is walking along the deck of the Christiane I at night when he notices what appears to be aurora lights out at sea. | ٠۱-۲٤='2008' Sam Thomas emails Tracey R about the strange lights he saw. | ٠۱-۲٥='2008' Sam Thomas records a video diary where he discusses his confusion about The Maxwell Group. | ٠۱-۲٦='2006' is aired for the first time in Finland. | ٠۱-۲۸='2008' The Christiane I locates what the crew believes to be the Black Rock. ۲٠٠٩ airs for the first time in the United States. | ٠۱-۲۹='2008' Austral Air contacts Sam Thomas about an interview opportunity, but Sam declines. | ٠۱-۳۰='2008' Sam Thomas records a video diary, where he announces that the Christiane I has found the Black Rock. | ٠۱-۳۱='In-Universe 2008 '''The ''Christiane I discovers wreckage from Oceanic Flight 815. Note that this date of discovery is not the canonical date of the discovery Real World 2008 airs for the first time in the United States. | ٠۲-٤='۲٠٠٩' airs for the first time in the United States. | ٠۲-۱۱='۲٠٠٩' airs for the first time in the United States. | ٠۲-۱۸='۲٠٠٩' airs for the first time in the United States. | ٠۲-۱۹='1973' Eric Lange is born. | ٠۲-٢٣='2001' Alvar Hanso makes a public appearance in Paris, France. | ٠۲-۲٥=''۲٠٠٩''' airs for the first time in the United States. | ۰۳-۲='۱۹٦۲' The fictitious "Dean Moriarty" was supposedly born, according to Ben's fake passport. | ۰۳-٤='۲٠٠٩' airs for the first time in the United States. | ۰۳-۱۲='۱۹٦۱' Titus Welliver is born. | ۰۳-۱۸='۲٠٠٩' airs for the first time in the United States. | ۰۳-۲٠='۱۹۸۰' Sun-Hwa Paik is born in South Korea. | ۰۳-۲۲='۱۹٥۹' Carlton Cuse is born. | ۰۳-۲٥='۲٠٠٩' airs for the first time in the United States. | ۰۳-۲٧='۱۹٧۰' Elizabeth Mitchell is born. | ۰٤-۱='۲٠٠٩' airs for the first time in the United States. | ۰٤-٤='۱۹۹۹' Desmond completes his prison sentence and is dishonorably discharged from the military. Charles Widmore attempts to bribe Desmond to run away and forget Penelope Widmore. | ۰٤-٥='2007' The man in the newspaper clipping dies at ٤:۰۰ AM | ۰٤-٦='1937' Billy Dee Williams is born. | ۰٤-٧='2007' Prior to landing in Los Angeles, Jack is handed a newspaper which contains an article about someone's death dated April ٥, 2007 | ۰٤-۸='2007' On his drive home, Jack pulls his vehicle over on a bridge at around ۲am and gets out with the intention of committing suicide by jumping off the bridge. Before he jumps though there is a car crash behind him and he ends up saving Mrs. Arlen and her son from the flaming wreckage That same night, when is being stitched up at a hospital he is visited by a visibly pregnant Sarah Later that day, after sunrise, Jack is viewing the charts of Mrs. Arlen and is met by Dr. Hamill. Jack wants to operate on her but Dr. Hamill tells him that it will be taken care of in the morning and that he will call Jack with the results Jack attends the viewing for the man from the newspaper at the Hoffs-Drawlar Funeral Home, and is the only attendee. He tells the funeral director that he is neither friend nor family to the deceased. ۲٠٠٩ airs for the first time in the United States. | ۰٤-۹='2007' Jack tries to get a refill of oxycodone at a pharmacy and tries to convince the phamicist that the prescription was written by his father, Dr. Christian Shephard before walking away upset and knocking over a sunglass display Jack goes back to the hospital to steal some oxycodone and is confronted by Dr. Hamill. Dr. Hamill tells Jack that the mother revealed after surgery that she crashed because she saw someone about to jump from the bridge. He asks Jack if he's alright and if he's been drinking to which Jack replies that they should bring his father here to see who is more drunk before leaving the hospital At home that night, surrounded by maps, Jack makes a call and sets up a meeting with the person on the other end that night at the airport At the airport Jack meets with Kate and tries to convince her that it was a mistake for them to have ever left the island and that they need to go back | ۰٤-۱٥=Clifford Widmore begins looking for brother Zander ٤ months after he went missing. ۲٠٠٩ airs airs for the first time in the United States. | ۰٤-۱٧='1954' L. Scott Caldwell is born. ۱۹٦٥ William Mapother is born. 1969 Henry Ian Cusick is born. | ۰٤-۲۲='۲٠٠٩' airs for the first time in the United States. | ۰٤-۲٤='1973' Damon Lindelof is born. | ۰٤-۲۸='1973' Jorge Garcia is born. | ۰٤-۲۹='۲٠٠٩' the ۱۰۰th episode of Lost, airs for the first time in the United States. | ۰٥-۲='2006' The Lost Experience began in the United Kingdom. | ۰٥-۳='2006' The Lost Experience began in the United States. | ۰٥-٤='2006' The Lost Experience began in Australia. | ۰٥-٥='2006' In The Lost Experience, Hugh McIntyre issued a press release. | ۰٥-٦='۲٠٠٩' airs for the first time in the United States. | ۰٥-۹='۱۹٦٥' Mark Pellegrino is born. | ۰٥-۱۲='۱۹۹۲' Malcolm David Kelley is born. ۱۹۹٥ Emily Annabeth Locke checks herself back into Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute. | ۰٥-۱۳='۱۹٤٥' Sam Anderson is born. ۲٠٠٩ and air for the first time in the United States. | ۰٥-۱٥='2006' The Lost Experience began in Ireland. | ۰٥-۲٠='1971' Sam Thomas is born. | ۰٥-٢٣='2007' airs for the first time in the United States. | ۰٥-۲٤='2006' airs for the first time in the United States. | ۰٥-۲٥='2005' airs for the first time in the United States. | ۰٥-۲٧='۱۹۹٥' Celtic win the Scottish Cup | ۰٥-۲۹='2008' airs for the first time in the United States. | ۰٥-۳۰='۱۹٥٦' John Locke is born. | ۰٦-٦='۱۹٤٤' Nils Christer Benson (father of M. David Benson) dies on Omaha Beach during the D-Day Invasions. | ۰٦-۱۲='1994' Eddie Colburn joins the Humboldt Co., CA, Sheriff's Department's Patrol Division. | ۰٦-۱٤='2000' Alvar Hanso makes a public appearance in London, England. | ۰٦-۱۹='2008' Octagon Global Recruiting sends out emails, with information on the recruitment drive at Comic-Con. | ۰٦-۲٠='2006' Rachel Blake arrives in Denmark and starts to investigate the Hanso Foundation. | ۰٦-۲٦=''2006''' Thomas Mittelwerk announces in an internal Hanso Foundation email that the Island will be the target for the implementation of the Spider Protocol after three other sites were found to be unsuitable A fire occurs at the Vik Institute in Iceland at ۳am. Mathematician Vigi Benoffski is found dead at the scene and three patients are injured | ۰٦-۲۸='2006' Rachel Blake arrives in Iceland from Denmark. | ۰٦-۲۹='1977' Zuleikha Robinson is born. 2006 Armand Zander, director of the Vik Institute disappears. | ۰٧-۲='1937' Amelia Earhart and Fred Noonan disappear while flying across the Pacific. 1979Charlotte Lewis is born. | ۰٧-٤='۱۹٧۸' Andrea Gabriel is born. | ۰٧-٦='2006' The Helgus Antonius departs from Sanremo Italy, apparently for Sri Lanka | ۰٧-٧='2001' Alvar Hanso makes a public appearance in Geneva, Switzerland. | ۰٧-۱۳='2006' Hugh McIntyre, communications directory of the Hanso Foundation and Darla Taft died in a suspicious car accident. | ۰٧-۱٤='In-Universe 2006' Rachel Blake arrives in Paris from Italy via train. Real World ۱۹٦٦ Matthew Fox is born. | ۰٧-۱٥='In-Universe 1940' Emily Annabeth Locke was born. Real World 1952 Terry O'Quinn is born. | ۰٧-۱۸='2008' Dharmawantsyou.com is opened. | ۰٧-۱۹='2006' Rachel Blake arrives in Sri Lanka from France. | ۰٧-۲٠='In-Universe 2006' Rachel Blake tapes the Sri Lanka Video, is captured while doing so and then escapes with the help of de Zylva. She and de Dylva barracade themseves within a location in Sri Lanka and begin uploading the video. After arriving in India, de Zylva fails to appear at a meeting with Rachel and it is assumed that he has been captured or killed. Real World 1969 Josh Holloway is born. | ۰٧-۲۲='2006' Rachel Blake appears in San Diego and begins releasing the Sri Lanka Video. | ۰٧-۲٤='2008' The Dharma Initiative Recruiting Project begins at Comic Con 2008 with the eligibility test. | ۰٧-۲٥='2008' The Dharma Initiative Recruiting Project continues at Comic Con 2008. | ۰٧-۲٦='2008' The Dharma booth video is shown by Dan Bronson during the Lost panel at Comic Con 2008. | ۰٧-۲۹='2008' Dharmawantsyou.com opens, giving all users the chance to take the eligibility test. | ۰۸-۲='1971' Alice Evans is born. | ۰۸-۳='1979' Evangeline Lilly is born. | ۰۸-٤='1968' Daniel Dae Kim is born. | ۰۸-٧='1963' Harold Perrineau is born. | ۰۸-۸='2004' Nerve agent is stolen from a Hanso foundation facility in Sabaragamuwa province, Sri Lanka. | ۰۸-۱۱='1964' Henry Gale is born. 2006 DJ Dan hosts his first live broadcast during which participants in The Lost Experience can call in with questions. | ۰۸-۱٥='1989' Kate and Tom Brennan bury a time capsule. ۲٠٠۲ Kate calls Edward Mars and asks him to stop chasing her. | ۰۸-۱٦=Alexander and Cliff Widmore are born ٢٣ minutes apart. | ۰۸-۲۲='1967' Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje is born. 1975 Rodrigo Santoro is born. | ۰۸-۲٤='1994' Walt Lloyd is born | ۰۸-۳۱='2007' Jack, in Kate's house, is awoken by a morning phone call reminding him of an ۱۱ a.m. consult with Ms. Berenberg. He reads a newspaper article about the Yankees beating the Red Sox one day previous. | ٠٩-۲='1968' Cynthia Watros is born. | ٠٩-٥='2001' Juliet arrives on the Island. | ٠٩-٧='1954' Michael Emerson is born. | ٠٩-۱۱='2000' Alvar Hanso makes a public appearance in Copenhagen, Denmark. | ٠٩-۱٦='2004' Gary Troup is interviewed for his upcoming book, Bad Twin. | ٠٩-۱۸='2001' Alvar Hanso makes a public appearance in Rome, Italy. | ٠٩-۱۹='2004' Boone reports Shannon's abusive boyfriend to the Sydney police while Sawyer is also in the police station. Nikki and Paulo kill Howard L. Zukerman. They then steal his $۸,۰۰۰,۰۰۰ diamonds and flee. | ٠٩-۲٠='2004' Kate attempts to leave Ray Mullen's farm, but he convinces her to stay one more night Ben finds out that he has a large tumor on his spine. (debatable) 2001 Juliet leaves Rachel and boards the submarine. | ٠٩-۲۱='In-Lost ۱۹۰۰' Joop is born 2004 Kate leaves with Ray Mullen, thinking she is going to the train station but she is actually being set up to be arrested by Edward Mars. Richard Malkin gives Claire a ticket for Oceanic Flight 815 after she decides not to let her baby be adopted. Sayid confesses that he is setting Essam up. Essam holds a gun to Sayid's head, but then shoots himself instead. Sayid delays his flight to bury his friend. Charlie visits his brother Liam in Sydney Juliet recieves Ben's x-rays Sawyer shoots and kills Frank Duckett Shannon and Boone sleep together Charlie meets Lily at a bar. Real World ۱۹۸۳ Maggie Grace is born. 2005 airs for the first time in the United States. | ٠٩-۲۲='In-Lost 2004' Desmond follows Kelvin and discovers his boat. Juliet hosts the Others book club. System failure in the Swan station Flight 815 crashes onto the Island. Real World 2004 Lost premieres with being aired for the first time in the United States. 2005 Lostpedia opens. | ٠٩-٢٣='سنة مجهولة' وُلِدت كارمن رياس. ' 2004 ' جاك، كيت وتشارلي يجدون القسم الأمامي من طائرة أوشيانيك الرحلة 815 والطيار. يقتل الطيار من قبل الوحش. يسمع الناجون إشارة الإستغاثة | ٠٩-٢٤='2004' جاك ينهي حياة إدوارد مارس ويحرره من ألمه 2006 يخلع توماس ميتلويرك كرئيس بمؤسسة هانسو ويصبح فاراً من وجه العدالة. ألفار هانسو يحل محله رئيساً للمؤسسة | ٠٩-٢٥='2004' لوك يجد فينسينت تدخل الخنازير البرية الطائرة | ٠٩-٢٦=''' 2004 ' دونالد يدفن لوك يصادف الوحش جاك ''يرى والده على الجزيرة حفل تأبيني لأولئك الذين ماتوا في حادث الطائرة | ٠٩-٢٧='في العالم 2004' جوانا تغرق جاك يجد الكهوف نيكي وباولو يلتقيان بإيثان. حلقة تعرض للمرة الأولى في الولايات المتحدة. |٠٩-٢٨='2004' جين ومايكل يتعاركان على ساعة. جاك وكيت يجدان جثتان ينتقل بعض الناجون من الشاطيء إلى الكهوف. جولييت تلتقي بهاربر في جلسة علاجها الأولى، وبين يعطي جولييت بيت. | ٠٩-٢٩= ' في لوست 2004 ' جاك يُحصر عند إنهيار أحد الكهوف. تشارلي يُساعده على الخروح ويتوقف عن تعاطي الهيروين بعد رؤية الفراشة. سعيد يهاجم عندما كان يحاول العثور على مصدر إشارة الإستغاثة. يرى تشارلي الفراشة ثانيةً ويراها كإشارة. يقرر التوقف عن الهيروين. ' في العالم الحقيقي 2004 ' حلقة تعرض للمرة الأولى في الولايات المتحدة. | ٠٩-٣٠= 2004 سوير يري رسالته إلى كيت جاك يفقد أعصابه عندما يعتقد بأن سوير قد سرق مستنشق شانون. | ١٠-١='2004' تشارلي يعطي كلير "زبدة فول سوداني" خيالية سوير يُعذب من قبل سعيد ويجرح في شجار سعيد يترك المخيم شاعراً بالخجل. | ١٠-٣= 2004 بعد مشي يومين، سعيد يجد سلك على الشاطئِ ويتبعه إلى الغابة. يُأُسر سعيد من قبل دانييل روسو. إيثان يتعقب أرانب برية مع لوك. الآخرون يهاجمون مخيم ناجي القسم الخلفي من الطائرة وأختطفوا 9 منهم بما فيهم جميع الأطفال. آنا لوسيا تقتل أحد الآخرين وتجد بأنه يحمل سكين الجيش الأمريكيِ وقائمة بها وصف الأشخاص الذين تم اختطافهم. | ١٠-٤='2004' سعيد يتحدث مع دانييل روسو. سعيد يهرب من روسو ويسمع الهمسات في الغابة. ناجي القسم الخلفي يقررون الإنتقال من الشاطئ، والبدء في رحلة شاقة عبر الجزيرة. بطولة الغولف الأولى تفتتح على الجزيرة. | ١٠-٥='1992' إيميلي لوك تدخل مركز الأمراض العقلية سانتا روزا للعلاج من مرض الفصام. | ١٠-٦='في لوست 2004' كلير تحلم بكابوس ترى فيه لوك يتصرف بغرابة. تستيقظ في الصباح معتقدة أن أحدهم أخذ طفلها. في وقت لاحق من اليوم، كلير تواجه كابوساً آخر. هذه المرة، قالت أنها تعتقد بأن شخص حقن طفلها بشيء ما. ' العالم الحقيقي 2004 ' تبث لأول مرة في الولايات المتحدة. | ١٠-٧='2004' هيرلي يقرر عمل قائمة بأسماء الناجين من حادث التحطم واسترد قائمة المسافرين بالرحلة من سوير. سعيد يعود إلى الكهوف كما أن هيرلي يخبر الجميع بأن أحد الناجين لم يكن على متن الطائرة. كلير و تشارلي يختطفان من قبل إيثان. بعد 3 أيام من المشي، والمتبقية ناجي القسم الخلفي يعدون مخيم في الغابة بالقرب من أحد الأنهار. يشنق من إيثان تشارلي ولكن جاك أنقذه. بون و لوك يجدان الفتحة في الأدغال. | ١٠-٨='2004' آنا لوسيا تبدأُ بالعمل على الحفرة. ' العالم الحقيقي 1969 ' ولد جيريمي ديفيز. | ١٠-١٠='2004' آنا لوسيا تعتقد أن ناثان أحد الآخرون وترميه في الحفرة. في المساء، تستوجبه حول مكان الأطفال. | ١٠-١٢='2004' كيت وسوير اكتشفا جثتين لأحد ركاب الطائرة و حقيبة هاليبرتون في بركة عند الشلال. المد يعتلي الشاطيء بشكل غير طبيعي ويسحب معه هيكل الطائرة إلى المحيط. الناجون الموجودون على الشاطيء يبدأون بإبعاد مخيمهم عن الساحل. بون ولوك يواصلون دراسة الفتحة. | ١٠-١٣='2004' كيت وجاك يسترجعان مفتاح الحقيبة من جثة إدوارد مارس. جاك يعطي كيت لعبة الطائرة من حقيبة المارشال. جاك يأخذ الأسلحة تحت رعايته. شانون تساعد سعيد في ترجمة الأوراق التي أخذها من روسو، والتي تتضمن أغنية فرنسية. Real World 1977 ولدت كيل سانجيز والتي تقوم بدور نيكي. 2004 حلقة بثت لأول مرة في الولايات المتحدة. | ١٠-١٤='2004' إيكو أعطى المسجون ناثان موزة. غودين أطلق سراح ناثان من الحفرة، قتله وأخفى الجثة. | ١٠-١٥='1940' وُلدت إيميلي لوك 2004 بإعتقاد أن ناثان قد فر، آنا لوسيا تعتقد أن الوقت قد حان لأنتقال ناجي الجزء الخلفي. كيت تساعد صن في الحديقة وتكتشف أنها تتحدث الانجليزية. لوك يجري لبون تجربة الهلوسة الذي يريه فيها شانون تقتل على يد الوحش. آرزت يعطي نيكي خريطة عن مكان إحتمال وجود حقائبها. هي وباولو عثروا على طائرة مهربي المخدرات وفتحة محطة اللؤلؤة ولكن لم يستكشفوها. | ١٠-١٧='2004' مايكل يوبخ لوك لتعليم والت كيفية رمي السكين. | ١٠-١٨='2004' مايكل يبدأ بناء الطوافة. الآخرون يستعدون لعملية كلير لكن أليكس تساعدها على الهرب وتعيدها إلى لوك وبون. ناجي القسم الخلفي يجدون محطة السهم ويتخذونها ملاذاً. لاحقاً آنا لوسيا تواجه غودوين حول هويته الحقيقية قبل قتله. | ١٠-١٩='2004' إيثان يعود إلى المعسكر الرئيسيِ يضرب جين ويفقده الوعي ويهدد تشارلي، طلب منه إعادة كلير أَو سيقتل أحد الناجين كل يوم. | ١٠-٢٠='2004' يعثر على سكوت جاكسون مقتولاً على الشاطئِ. يعد الناجون كمين لإيثان حيث أطلق عليه تشارلي النار 4 مرات. ' 2005 ' نادية تصدم وتقتل في لوس أنجلوس - بإفتراض من قبل إسماعيل باكير. العالم الحقيقي 2004 حلقة بثت لأول مرة. | ١٠-٢١='2004' تشارلي وهيرلي يدفنان إيثان بينما كيت وسوير يتعقبان الخنزير الذي سلب خيمته. | ١٠-٢٢='2004' سوير يتعقب لكنه يقرر ألا يقتل الخنزير وبينما كان يرجع المسدس إلى جاك يدرك بأنه إلتقى بوالده في أستراليا. | ١٠-٢٣='2004' والت يضرم النار في الطوافة كما أنه لا يرغب في مغادرة الجزيرة. وفقاً لجولييت، جي يون ولدت في هذا اليوم. وجدت كيت لوح شوكولاتة أبولو في مستودع المؤن في محطة البجعة. | ١٠-٢٤='2004' إلقاء اللوم على جين وإتهامه بحرق الطوافة أجبر صن على الدفاع عنه في باللغة الإنجليزية. ترك جين صن وأنتقل إلى مخيم الشاطئ. 2005 بين يظهر في الصحراء التونسية، بعد أن سافر عبر الزمن عند نقله للجزيرة في يوم 30 ديسمبر، 2004. هاجم وقتل الرجل المحلي وسرق حصانه وتوجه إلى فندق في توزر. سعيد، في العراق، يظهر على شاشة التلفزيون التونسي وقال: "أريد فقط أن دفن زوجتي بسلام ". | ١٠-٢٥='2004' البدأ في بناء الطوافة الجديدة، بمساعدة جين. 2005 في تكريت، العراق، سعيد يدفن نادية ويكتشف بأن بين يصوره. | ١٠-٢٦='2004' هيرلي يكتشف الأرقام في ملاحظات روسو. في الليل، يسرق هذه الملاحظات من سعيد. 2005 بين يحدث سعيد في مقتل إسماعيل باكير ويجند سيّد بعد ذلك كقاتل. | ١٠-٢٧='1981' ولدت كلير ليتلتون. 2004 هيرلي يجدروسو ويسألها عن الأرقام، وتعطيه بطارية للطوافة. | ١٠-٢٨='1984' "تاريخ الإغلاق المتوقع" (مسجل في خريطة باب الإنفجار). | ١٠-٣٠='2004' بينما لوك وبون يحاولان كسر النافذة التي على الفتحة، بدأ لوك يفقد إحساسه في سيقانه. | ١٠-٣١='2004' أحلام لوك حول طائرة مهربي المخدرات وتعرض بون لإصابة خطيرة. | ١١-١='2004' لوك] و بون يعثران على طائرة مهربي المخدرات وبون يتحدث إلى برنارد عن طريق الراديو في الطائرة قبل تحطمها على الأرض مما اسفر عن إصابة بون بجروح خطيرة. يموت بون بينما كان يخضع للعلاج لقول لوك عن أنه سقط من منحدر. لوك يذهب إلى الفتحة ويضرب على الباب بيأس حيث سمعه ديزموند الذي اضاء مصباح ليخترق الضوء الفتحة. كلير تلد آرون. | ١١-٢='2004' ظهر لوك أثناء إجراء جنازة بون، ,ألقى جاك وشانون اللوم عليه لموت بون. شانون لاحقاً تحاول قتل لوك بعد سرقة المسدس ولكن سعيد يوقفها. | ١١-٣='2004' سعيد يري جاك الفتحة. مايكل يمرض بعد أن يشرب الماء المسمم من قبل صن و كيت. آرزت يحث مايكل لإطلاق الطوافة في أسرع وقت ممكن لأن موسم الرياح الموسمية يبدأ في وقت قريب ولكن لاحقاً يعترف بأنه كان يكذب في لتنطلق الطوافة بسرعة. | ۱۱-٤='2004' انطلقت الطوافة بمايكل، والت، سوير وجين. جاك، كيت، هيرلي، آرزت، و روسو ينطلقون إلى الصخرة السوداء للحصول على الديناميت لتفجير الفتحة. آرزت قتل بطريق الخطأ عندما تسلم قطعة من الديناميت. روسو تخطف آارون مما دفع تشارلي و سعيد لمحاولة إعادته. يعثر الآخرون على الطوافة ويفجرونها، بعد إختطاف والت. يطفو مايكل وسوير على حطام الطوافة وجين يختفي. يفجر الناجون الفتحة، ينحدر جاك ليجد ديزموند يحتجز لوك، الذين دخل قبله، تحت تهديد السلاح. | ١١-٥='2004' ليبي و سيندي يعثران على جين على الشاطيء. آنا لوسيا تعتقد بأنه أحد الآخرون لأنه مكبل. جين يهرب. سوير و مايكل انجرفا إلى الجانب الآخر من الجزيرة, حيث وجدا جين. أسروا فوراً من قبل ناجي القسم الخلفي وألقيوا في حفرة النمر. إيكو ضرب آنا لوسيا وألقاها في حفرة النمر لمعرفة من هم سوير, مايكل و جين. بعد تضرر كمبيوتر البجعة عرضياً, ديزموند يهرب إلى الغابة. | ۱۱-٦='2004' سوير, جين و مايكل أخرجوا من حفرة النمر وجلبوا إلى محطة السهم. | ١١-٧='2004' ناجي القسم الخلفي انطلقوا للانضمام إلى ناجي القسم الأوسط ولكن مايكل هرب في محاولة للعثور على ابنه والت. جين وسوير يلاحقانه ويقنعانه في النهاية بالعودة معهم. العالم الحقيقي 1973 ولدت يونجين كيم. | ١١-٨='2004' شانون تقتل بالرصاص على يد آنا لوسيا. مايكل، جين و ناجي القسم الخلفي يتم لم شملهم مع ناجي القسم الأوسط. جاك يقابل آنا لوسيا في الغابة. | ١١-٩='2004' قبلة كيت و جاك الأولى. كيت تتساءل عما إذا كان سوير ممسوس من قبل واين جانسين. فكلاهما رأيا الحصان الأسود خارج البجعة. | ١١-١٠='2004' تشارلي أخذ إيكو إلى طائرة مهربي المخدرات. إيكو يواجه الوحش, يحرق ييمي داخل الطائرة, ويقرر ليتصرف ككاهن حقيقي. | ١١-١١='2004' ديزموند يبدأُ بالإبحار باتجاه الغرب، ويحاول الإبتعاد عن الجزيرة. | ١١-١٢='1969' ولد ميخائيل باكونين في كيف, أوكرانيا. 2004 جاك, لوك و سوير يلتقون بالآخرون. طوم يقايض أسلحتهم بكيت, ويأمرهم بالبقاء على جانبهم من الخط. | ١١-١٣='2004' جاك يسأل آنا لوسيا كم تعتقد بأنها ستأخذ من الوقت لتدريب جيش. | ١١-١٤='2004' تشارلي تراوده الكوابيس. أخذ آرون بينما كان يمشي أثناء النوم. كلير تصفعه. مايكل يأُخذ إلى قرية الشرك. بياتريس كلوف تستجوبه حول والت. | ١١-١٥='2004' تشارلي خلسة يحاول تعميد آرون في البحرِ. لوك أعاد آرون ولكم تشارلي ثلاث مرات. | ١١-١٦='2004' إيكو يعمد كلير و آرون. | ١١-١٧='2004' سوير يستولي على كل الأسلحة; استخدم خدعة طويلة تضمنت استعمال تشارلي في اختلاق محاولة خطف صن. | ١١-١٨='2004' روسو أسرت بين وسلمته إلى سعيد. بين يدعي بأنه هينري غيل، وهو راكب منطاد تحطم على الجزيرة. سعيد يستجب بين بقبضاته. | ١١-١٩='2004' كلير تبدأ بتذكر الأحداث منذ إختطافها. تتبعت ثانية خطواتها إلى محطة الطاقم مع كيت وروسو، آملة في الحصول على علاج لآرون. | ١١-٢٠=''' أواخر الأربعينات/أوائل الخمسينات ' ولدت روز ' 2004 ' صن تكتشف بأنها حبلى. | ١١-٢١='2004''' لوك يعزل عن حاسوب البجعة عندما نزلت أبواب الإنفجار. يوافق على حماية بين مقابل المساعدة. لوك ينحصر تحت أحد الأبواب، لذا بين يتسلق من خلال نظام التهوية للوصول إلى الحاسوب. آنا لوسيا، تشارلي، سعيد، جاك وكيت يواجهون بين ببطاقة هوية هنري غيل. | ١١-٢٢='2004' "ديف" يحاول إقناع هيرلي بأن الجزيرة ما هي إلا وهم، ويحثّه على 'الإنتحار' للخروج منه. الآنسة كلوف تتيح لمايكل رؤية والت لثلاث دقائق. | ١١-٢٣='2004' برنارد يحاول بناء إشارة نداء إستغاثة ضخمة لكن يستسلم بعد أن أخبرته روز بأنّ الجزيرة أشفتها من سرطانها وهي تخشي الرحيل. | ١١-٢٤='2004' مايكل يقتل آنا لوسيا وليبي، ويطلق على نفسه في الذراع، ثم يحرر بين. | ١١-٢٥='2004' إيكو ينضمّ للتناوب في إدخال الأرقام فينسنت يري تشارلي المخفي من الأغراض التي تعود إلى سوير، بما في ذلك الهيروين الذي يملأ التماثيل. تشارلي يلقي بكل التماثيل المحتوية على الهيروين في المحيط إيكو ولوك يكتشفان اللؤلؤة. ليبي تموت. عقد جنازة آنا لوسيا وليبي. مركب ديزموند الشراعي إليزابيث يعود إلى الجزيرة بعد الإبحار حول حولها لأسابيع. | ١١-٢٦='2004' جاك، كيت، هيرلي، سوير ومايكل يتوجّهون إلى معسكر الآخرين. سعيد، جين وصن يرحلون في '' إليزابيث '' لمعسكر الآخرين. لوك يخبر ديزموند عن اللؤلؤة. يقرّرون أن يكتشفوا ما يحدث عندما يصل موقت العد التنازلي إلى ما بعد الصفر. | ١١-٢٧='1974' ولادة جين سو كوان. ' 2004 ' جاك، سوير، كيت وهيرلي يأسرون من قبل الآخرون. لوك يمنع ديزموند من إدخال الأرقام، مما تسبب بفشل النظام. ينشط ديزموند مفتاح إنحسار الأمان مما يتسبب بعملية التفريغ ويعيده عبر الزمن. | ١١-٢٨='2004' [سوير يستيقظ في قفص حديقة حيوانات كبير. كارل يهرب من القفص المقابل لسوير ويطلق سراحه؛ لكنهما أسرا ثانية. لوك وتشارلي ينقاذان إيكو من الدب القطبي داخل الكهف. | ١١-٢٩='1952' ولادة جيف فاهي. 2004 ' سعيد، جين و صن ينصبون كميناً للآخرين في بالا فيرى. ولكن الآخرون صلون إليهم ليلاً عن طريق البحر ويسرقون المركب الشراعي مع صن على متنه. صن تهرب بإطلاق النار على كولين والقفز من المركب. | ١١-٣٠='2004 جاك وجوليت يخفقون في إنقاذ حياة كولين. ديزموند يحدس بأن صاعقة ستقتل تشارلي، ويصنع مانعة الصواعق ليفادى ذلك. | ١٢-١='1967' ولادة نيستور كاربونيل. 2004 بين يكشف عن خدعة منظم ضربات القلب لسوير، ويريه بأنه على جزيرة صغيرة يستحيل الهرب منها. | ١٢-٢='2004' الوحش يقتل إيكو. سوير و كيت يقيمان علاقة لأول مرة. | ١٢-٣='2004' سوير, كيت, و كارل يهربون من جزيرة الهايدرا. | ١٢-٤='2004' جاك ينقل من جزيرة الهايدرا إلى الثكنات. | ١٢-٥='2006' حلقة تعرض في إيرلندا لأول مرة. | ١٢-٦='2004' كيت و سوير يعودان إلى مخيم الشاطيء. هيرلي يكتشفسيارة دارما. | ١٢-٧='1981' وفد تفتيش مجموعة هانسو (سجّل على خريطة باب الإنفجار) 2004 سوير يخسر لعبة كرة الطاولة أمام هيرلي. | ١٢-٨='1976' ولادة دومينيك موناجان. ۱۹٧۸ ولادة إيان سمورهلدر. | ١٢-٩='2004' كيت، لوك، سعيد وروسو يكتشفون محطة الشعلة وميخائيل باكونين . | ١٢-١٠='2004' لوك يدفع ميخائيل إلى السياج الصوتي. كلير وتشارلي يربطان رسالة عن وضعهم برجل أحد الطيور المهاجرة. سعيد، لوك، كيت وروسو يصلون إلى الثكنات، حيث يرون جاك يعيش مع الآخرون. | ١٢-١١='2004' بين يري لوك بأن أنطوني كوبر على الجزيرة. نيكي وبالو يدفنان أحياء بالخطأ من قبل سكّان معسكر الشاطئ. الآخرون يتركون الثكنات. كيت تستيقظ مقيّدة مع جوليت في الغابة. | ١٢-١٢='2004' سوير يخدع من قبل هيرلي ليصيد الخنزير لمعسكر الشاطئ. جاك، كيت سعيد، وجوليت يغادرون الثكنات. | ١٢-١٣='2004' جاك، كيت وسعيد، وجوليت يعودون إلى معسكر الشاطئ. كلير تمرض بشكل خطير. | ١٢-١٤='2004' ديزموند، تشارلي، هيرلي، وجين يبدأون بإقامة "جولة مخيمات" ألهمت من قبل ومضات ديزموند. | ١٢-١٥='2004' ديزموند، تشارلي، هيرلي، وجين ينقذون نعومي. صن وجوليت يذهبان إلى محطة الطاقم للقيام بالأشعة الفوق سمعية. | ١٢-١٦='2004' Naomi is brought back to the beach camp by Desmond, Charlie, Hurley, and Jin. | ١٢-١٧='2004' Richard Alpert gives Locke a file on Sawyer. | ١٢-١٨='2004' The Others leave Locke and Anthony Cooper at the Ruins. | ١٢-١٩='Unknown Year' Benjamin Linus is born. ۱۹۹۲ The Purge takes place at ٤pm. 2004 Sawyer kills Anthony Cooper. Locke and Ben go to Jacob's cabin. | ۱۲-۲٠='2004' The Others fight the survivors in the beach camp battle. Charlie goes to the Looking Glass. | ۱۲-۲۱='2004' Charlie disables the Looking Glass, talks to Penny, and is killed by Mikhail in a suicide attack. Jack calls the Kahana. The Losties part ways. The science team arrives on the Island. | ۱۲-۲۲='2004' Sayid, Frank, and Desmond leave the Island in the helicopter. | ۱۲-٢٣='2004' Miles attempts to blackmail Ben for $۳.۲ million, in exchange for telling the people on the freighter that he is dead. Miles tells Kate they know she is a fugitive. | ۱۲-۲٤='2004' Frank, Desmond and Sayid arrive on the freighter. Desmond becomes temporarily unstuck in time, but solves it when he calls Penny. Harper warns Juliet that Daniel and Charlotte have gone to the Tempest. | ۱۲-۲٥='1984' Liam Pace receives a Voltron for Christmas. Charlie Pace receives a piano. 2004 Ben tells Locke about Charles Widmore. Daniel and Charlotte go to the Tempest to shut off the gas. | ۱۲-۲٦='2004' Regina commits suicide. Desmond and Sayid meet Captain Gault and Kevin Johnson. Jin learns of Sun's affair. | ۱۲-۲٧='In Universe' 2004 Danielle and Karl are shot by the mercenary team. The Barracks battle occurs. Keamy executes Alex in front of Ben. Real World 1981 Emilie de Ravin is born. | ۱۲-۲۸='2004' Juliet, Kate, and Bernard operate on Jack. | ۱۲-۲۹='1969' Patrick Fischer is born. 2004 Keamy kills Gault and Ray. Locke meets with Christian Shephard and Claire in Jacob's cabin. | ۱۲-http://lostpedia.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:TodayinLost&action=submit۳۰='2004' The battle at the helicopter is fought. The Kahana is destroyed. Ben turns the wheel, which moves the Island and sends him to Tunisia. Frank's helicopter crashes in the ocean. | ۱۲-۳۱='2001' Alvar Hanso makes his final public appearance in Madrid, Spain before his four-year hiatus due to his "imprisonment" by Dr. Thomas Werner Mittelwerk. The Searcher rescues the Oceanic Six and Frank and Desmond. | لم يحدث شيء اليوم في تاريخ Lost }}